Forbidden
by Ponds31
Summary: When Hermione spends the holidays at Grimmauld Place, she might get more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

It was during sixth year over the holidays, and I was staying at Grimmauld place with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Of course, Sirius was there too. The five of us had just eaten dinner, and it was only Sirius and I left at the table; he was sitting adjacent to me with one seat separating us. I turned my head to look at him, to cater to the part of me that wanted so badly to see his face. This was the part of me I had to fight so hard to repress. At the moment, it seemed he was lost in thought, and I allowed myself to indulge. My eyes roamed over his face, I started at his wavy black hair, moved down to his lips, and glanced at his broad shoulders before coming back to his grey eyes. _Shit._ Those eyes were staring right back at mine. He looked confused, the look in his eyes verging on concerned. I felt my face starting to burn as he addressed me, "You alright love?"

I'd been caught. The old Hermione would have made up some excuse as to why I was ogling my best friend's godfather. But for some reason, I didn't break eye contact. I held his gaze as I said, "I was just admiring you."

The hint of a smirk formed on his lips, but wasn't fully expressed. Another man might have been confused by my comment, but not Sirius Black. No, Sirius knew exactly what I meant. My heart began to race as he slide into the seat directly next to mine and took one of my small hands in his larger one.

"Look love, you're so gorgeous, not to mention brilliant."

I knew where he was headed, so I decided to finish his thought for him. "But I'm too young, and I'm your godson's best friend. We couldn't do that to Harry. Then you'd probably say something about our friendship, right?"

"You took the words from my mouth love." Sirius let out a small laugh, still holding my gaze. He leaned in slowly, kissing me softly on the cheek before quickly getting up and leaving me alone.

The room felt so empty. I felt empty. I understood where he was coming from, but I didn't understand why he would kiss me and then leave so quickly. Could it be possible he had feelings for me too? Instead of wallowing in my thoughts, as a previous version of myself would have done, I decided to be proactive. I was standing outside of his bedroom door when I suddenly became nervous. Confidence is always so strong before you actually have to do something.

Everyone else in the house was asleep, but I could see the light from under Sirius' door. It was eerie, standing outside his door in the middle of the night in the dark.

 _Should I knock? What if he doesn't answer? I can't just walk in, what if he's naked!_

My face burned at the thought. I gave myself a minute for my heart to stop racing and for my face to return to its normal color before raising my fist and knocking twice. I heard shuffling from inside the room, and I saw the doorknob twist. My heart was racing again, there was no way stop it. Suddenly Sirius was standing in front of me. He seemed much taller than usual for some reason. Maybe it was because I suddenly felt two inches tall; all of my built up courage vanished, and I was ready to turn and run when he suddenly stepped aside and beckoned for me to enter. My feet shuffled awkwardly into his room as Sirius softly shut the door and turned to face me. Neither of us said anything.

"I need to know."

"Yes." Sirius answered before skipping a beat.

I was stunned. "I didn't even ask you anything yet."

Sirius took four steps towards me and took my lips in his. The kiss was barely there, but it still set my body on fire. Sirius rested his head on my shoulder and whispered, "We shouldn't."

I squeezed my eyes shut my brought one of my hands up to his hair. To an outsider, we might have looked like lovers sharing an intimate moment. Maybe that's what it was; it didn't feel that way at the time.

"Kiss me again." I whispered the command so softly I was surprised he heard it.

Our second kiss was deeper, more passionate. I kept my hand in his hair, pulling him down towards me, but he was still half a foot taller than me and it proved to be quite uncomfortable for both of us. Suddenly we broke apart and laughed. Laughing together in this situation should have felt awkward, but it didn't.

"You're too tall." I said teasingly.

"You're too short." He quipped before backing up, causing me to fall backwards onto his bed. He placed a knee on the bed and hovered above me.

I pulled him down on top of me and attacked his lips. He seemed surprised, but smirked against my lips before lowering his body onto mine. We continued like this until I feared if we didn't stop then, we wouldn't.

"We should stop." We were both breathing heavily. Sirius nodded and rolled so he was laying on his back next to me. We stayed like this for several minutes before I started to get up to go back to my room. I hesitated, and decided to kiss him one last time before heading towards the door. I looked back at him; his face was flushed. I had never seen him look so vulnerable.

"Goodnight, love."

I smiled and shut his door before quietly making my way to my bedroom. When sleep finally took me, Sirius infiltrated my dreams. Unfortunately, so did an angry Mrs. Weasley and a disgusted Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helllooooo! I mostly started writing this because I didn't want to study for my exams, but I'm kinda getting into it now. I'm still incredibly busy, so the chapters will likely be on the shorter side, but I'll try not to abandon it completely.**

It was the night after Sirius and I had begun our illicit relationship, and the inhabitants of Grimmauld place were sitting together by the fireplace. It seems a picturesque holiday gathering, and it would have been, had my dirty thoughts not infiltrated the room. Sirius, harry, and Ginny were sitting next to each other on the couch and I was sitting on the carpet next to the fireplace, letting the flames heat my body. Harry and Ginny were cuddling up on the couch and talking with Ron about Mrs. Weasley's iconic Christmas gifts. Their interaction left Sirius and I to have a silent conversation between us.

My legs were crossed out in front of me, and I was leaning back on my palms. Subconsciously, I may have chosen the position to entice Sirius. Perhaps it was a conscious decision. I turned my head to look at Sirius, and found his grey eyes focused on me. His gaze was focused so directly on my face, my body, that I thought he was trying to burn a hole through me. My face started to heat, partially due to the hot flames to my right, but mostly because of the way Sirius was looking at me.

I glanced at Harry; he was an attractive person, in a young and fresh sort of way. I brought my eyes back to Sirius, who was continuing to undress me with his eyes. Those eyes. Sirius' face was ruggedly handsome, and his body was strong and experienced. Sirius' attractiveness was of an unconventional sort, which drew me to him even more. I swept my eyes over his legs, which were crossed out in front of him, not unlike my own. One of his arms was resting on his thigh, and other was leaning on the arm of the couch, supporting his face. His face. His lips were perfect, and I lingered my gaze on them for a little longer than anything else. For the first time that evening, Sirius' eyes met mine, and I let the smallest hint of a smirk dance across my lips. Sirius leaned back and ran a hand through his wavy black hair, looking smug and cocky, as usual.

"Hermione?" My head jerked towards the others in the room as I heard my name.

"hmm?" my voice was coarse. It was Harry who had spoken, but Ginny was looking at me too. Her eyes glanced from me to Sirius, and then back to me. I tried to look inconspicuous.

"Want to go gift shopping with Harry and me tomorrow? Ron is going to the Burrow tomorrow, and I doubt you want to left alone here with Sirius." Ginny spoke this time. I'm sure she said the last part of the sentence to goad me.

I agreed, and excused myself to go to sleep. On my way out, I glanced at Sirius. He could see the message in my eyes, he always could.

It hadn't been twenty minutes after I'd excused myself that I heard my door creak open. My back was turned towards the door, but I assumed it was Sirius.

"Hey." I tried to sound as seductive as possible. But when I turned around, I was face to face with a certain redhead. Ginny stood with her arms crossed and a look on her face that told me it was futile to try to spin a lie.

"We've only kissed once! Yesterday!"

"I knew it! You guys were having mental sex downstairs weren't you?"

I didn't answer her, but went to shut the door instead, realizing we could be easily heard if someone was in the vicinity.

"I wouldn't call it mental sex." I said this sheepishly as Ginny followed me to sit on my bed.

"I'm not you, so I don't know if it's worth it. Obviously he's incredibly sexy, but he's quite a bit older than you, Hermione. Not to mention that he's Harry's godfather."

"I know all of this Ginny."

"But you're going to continue it anyway, right? I can never talk you out of anything. Well I'd better go, you're probably expecting a visitor soon." Ginny winked at me as she exited the room.

I didn't move from my position on my bed as I thought about what I was doing with Sirius; however, I didn't get much time to think, as Sirius suddenly appeared in my room. He immediately pinned me on my back and started ravishing my lips. I must have been insane, because I pushed him off.

"What are you doing?" He wasn't fazed.

"Kissing you love." He looked so handsome hovering above me that I decided to just give in. Unsurprisingly, this wasn't the last time my attraction to Sirius would make me act impulsively.


End file.
